1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorcycle vehicle fuel tank arrangements. Specifically, it relates to fuel tank characteristics intended to enhance multiple operating characteristics of a motorcycle including weight distribution, air flow control, component mounting, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ensuing discussion of preferred embodiments, individual considerations, in relation to prior efforts in the field of the invention, will be considered in the context of each major enhancement provided by the invention.
For the present, suffice it to note the following delineation of considered prior art with respect to these enhancements:
Shock Absorber Straddling Fuel Tank Means
Air Exhaust Facilitating Fuel Tank Means
Rear Frame Mounting Enhancing Fuel Tank Means
Load Distribution Enhancing Fuel Tank Means
In addition, this invention is presented in the context of general awareness of the overall body of art in the field of motorcycle fuel tank arrangements, this body of art embracing U.S. Pat. Nos. such as: